Brothers of the Sea
by Demonic Hope
Summary: When Triton and Theseus discover Percy's existence after the Fury attack, they vow to do all in their power to aid Percy and keep their little brother alive. Even if it means breaking a few Ancient Laws, going to Camp Half-Blood, dodging Zeus's wrath, and even putting up with Luke. If one Sea Prince can cause so much trouble for Olympus, what can three get into?
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: Brothers of the Sea**_

_**Author: Demonic Hope**_

_**Beta: xXChild-Of-DemonXx**_

_**Summary: When Triton and Theseus discover Percy's existence after the Fury attack, they vow to do all in their powers to aid Percy. Even if that means putting up with Luke and accompanying the two young demigods on their Quest and even rescuing 2 others along the way. **_

_**Pairings: Luke/Jason/Nico/Percy**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, Bad Annabeth, Sally, and Chiron, Foursome relationship, lemons, cursing, underage sex, etc.**_

_**Update Scedule: Updated every 3 weeks on Wednesday alongside Rewriting the Future. Next update shall be December 18th.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians they belong to RR, nor do I own Theseus and Triton. They belong to Greece. **_

The usual peace and quiet of Atlantis was shattered by the screams of its Queen and its two resident Princes exchanged looks.

The elder of the two young men was about twenty and stood close to 6'2 in height with broad shoulders and thick muscular arms the right of which had the tattoo of a Trident of the forearm , the green ink contrasting sharply with the lightly tanned skin. High proud cheekbones were offset by long dark eyelashes and a pair of startling green eyes. Windblown black hair tumbled around his face falling into his eyes and brushing the back of his neck. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark green shirt that hugged his body. Belted to his waist was a knife and around his neck hung a golden chain with a small conch shell on it. Triton Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Heir of Atlantis.

At his side was a teenage boy of about eighteen with a slightly smaller build but still impressively muscular. His skin was likewise tanned though a few shades darker and they shared the same high cheekbones and strong jaw though the younger boy's face was softer, more gentle, less stressed. The same sea-green eyes peered out from under the mess of curly black hair that surrounded his handsome face which seemed to have a permanent grin on it. Tight jeans that were probably cutting off blood flow to his crotch hung low on his hips and a short sword hung at his side. He was shirtless exposing his tanned chest and he carried himself with the air of a person who was confident in their appearance. Theseus the Son of Poseidon.

"What's upset Mother now?" Triton asked softly glancing at his younger brother.

"She just realized she resembles a sea cow." Theseus replied with a grin.

Triton kicked him lightly and sighed. "Should we go and see what Father did this time?"

"She probably just caught him in bed with Uncle Hades again. Eventually she will realize her bitchiness has turned Dad into liking to be the bitch." Thes yawned lazily and flopped sideways so he could lie across Triton's lap. Only to yelp as he landed on the floor instead of his brother. Rubbing the spot his head had collided with the floor he saw that Triton was walking out the door presumably towards the screaming. Groaning Theseus scrambled to his feet and followed his brother.

It only took a moment to reach Poseidon's set of rooms since he and Amphitrite hadn't shared the same wing of the palace much less a bed since Triton's conception. The God had made sure his rooms where in the same wing as his sons though so his boys could still climb into his bed when nightmares threatened or they just needed their Daddy to snuggle them. Triton might be four thousand years old and Theseus a little over three thousand but they were still Daddy's boys and since both of their agings had been stopped at a fairly young age, Theseus at nineteen by his death and later resurrection and immortality and Triton at twenty due to his personality and the fact he was meant to look like Poseidon's son not his father's brother so he needed to keep his appearance younger than his father, both of their personalities and mindsets were very much that of a young adult.

Triton didn't pause as he realized the shouting was coming from his father's office and without knocking he barged in feeling Theseus on his heels. Poseidon and Amphitrite both stopped in mid-yell as they looked at the children.

"Oh great more of your bastards. Why don't we just fill the whole palace with them." Amphitrite snarled and Poseidon glowered at her but it was Triton who spoke first.

"Mother seeing as you bore me and birthed me all while being married to Father I suggest you don't call me a bastard. Theseus on the other hand call him what you wish and it will most likely be true." Triton smirked slightly only to yip as Theseus elbowed him. He went to retaliate but he caught sight of his father and noticed how exhausted, worried, and saddened the Elder God looked and without thinking he promptly moved forward to wrap his arms around his waist and to hug him tightly.

"Daddy what's wrong?" He whispered in his father's ear glad they were close to the same height. It allowed him to keep his voice even lower so he was sure his mother didn't hear. He did not want to listen to another lecture on how a prince and an heir to the throne like himself should be more formal and how Daddy was not what the king was called.

"I'll tell you as soon as she's gone." The Sea God replied his lips in Triton's hair as he kissed it comforted by the presence of his eldest.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long. Theseus wasn't your typical pretty boy son of Poseidon. He did infact have a brain. Which worked perfectly when sex or annoying people was involved. And his current goal in life was to drive his step-mother into a loony bin.

"So Amphi. May I call you Amphi? Or do you prefer Bitch of the Sea? I like that. I think that should become your new name. So Bitchy how was your day? Did you walk in on Dad bending over and taking it up the arse from Greece's resident zombie AKA Hades? You know I believe it was my spectacular good looks and perfect body that drove Hades and Dad together. Poor Hades spent years watching me walk around naked in Elysium and craving me. Yet he knew he couldn't have me so he went with the next best thing. Dad. I guess he could have chosen Triton but with the stick he has up his ass already there really isn't much room for a cock so he had to settle for Dad. Hey why are you leaving?"

The woman didn't answer as she slammed the door on the three males. Poseidon smiled slightly but his eyes still showed his sadness. Thes pranced over and snuggled into his father's side opposite Triton.

"What's wrong Dad?" He asked.

Poseidon kissed the curly black hair. "I did something I shouldn't have."

"What happened?" Triton asked but instead of answering Poseidon walked over to his desk half dragging his boys after him and he picked up a piece of paper from the cluttered desk and handed it to Triton. The God flipped it over and realized it was actually a photograph. A young boy of about twelve or so looked up at him with a smile plastered on his face but Triton could tell it looked forced even though the photograph. Sad sea-green eyes peeked out from around a mess of black windblown hair and Triton's eyes scanned the boy's soft features. They were gentle and pretty even for a young boy. His finger traced the soft jaw line, the high cheekbones, the beautiful eyes. He could see the sadness deep within those eyes. But also a yearning, a longing of some sort but it was all covered up with the innocence that seemed to radiate from the picture. Innocence...a rare trait in a Child of the Sea.

"Who is that?" Thes asked looking over Triton's shoulder at the photo.

"Our brother." Triton whispered as he took in the face so much like his own.

"DAD! You weren't suppose to break the oath!" Thes scolded lightly.

Poseidon blushed. "I was horny. And she was pretty and willing."

"I thought that's why you were with Hades? So you could keep your sexual appetites in check without siring any more mortal children." Triton sighed rubbing his face but his eyes were drawn back to the sweet boy. "What's his name?"

" middle name is Triton though. To appease you."

"I'm honored." Triton muttered staring at the adorable boy. Yes he could admit the child was adorable. It was his baby brother and they were all adorable since they took after him. But deep down he knew exactly why he was interested in the child and he had to push the thought away or else he knew he'd start crying.

Thankfully Theseus pulled his attention away from his morbid thoughts.

"HEY! How come he wasn't named after me?"

"Because I feared it would make him a sex-driven pest like you if I did." Poseidon ruffled Theseus's hair lightly.

"Does Zeus know of his birth?" Triton asked.

"Yes. But he doesn't know whose child he is yet. He suspects me but also thinks it could be Hades. But after today he will know."

"Why? You didn't claim him yet did you?"

"No Triton I didn't. But he was attacked today. By a Fury and he defeated the monster with Anaklusmos. Chiron tossed it to him when he was attacked and the blade obeyed him."

"FUCK!" Triton punched the desk. "That damn sword only obeys a child of the sea. It will fail any other in battle. It nearly killed Hercules when he tried to wield it. If Chiron tells Zeus, which he will, Perseus is fucked."

"And Hades wouldn't have sent one of his monsters after his own son. Guy is a dick but not cruel to his children." Thes commented.

Poseidon nodded and sat down on a large leather sofa trying to think. Triton and Theseus instantly moved to sit on either side of him and snuggle into his sides.

"Dad what are we gonna do?" Triton asked still looking at the picture. "He's just a baby. He can't die. And Zeus will kill him."

"Get him to Camp I guess."

"Why not bring him here before Chiron reports back to Zeus?" Theseus suggested. "Zeus wouldn't be able to touch him here."

"I suggested that to Amphitrite after I told her about Perseus's existence. She threatened to toss him to Oceanus. And I have no doubt she would do it. I need to calm Zeus down before we act. Chiron and a Satyr are with Perseus. We have to hope they can keep him safe until I figure out what to do." The Sea God rubbed his face and sighed before kissing both his son's foreheads. "I'm not gonna let Zeus win. I have to protect Perseus. If he kills one of my boys he will go for you two. And I can't lose one of you much less all of you. It would destroy me."

"Daddy we're fine." Theseus murmured against his shoulder.

"Yeah. Zeus isn't brave enough to take us on." Triton comforted. "But we have to do something. We can't let him get Perseus. I will kick his ass myself. I am not allowing that child to be killed."

"I know baby. And I won't let him. But you know the laws. Even if your Mother had allowed it I wouldn't be able to bring him here because of the laws. A God can't interfere in the lives of his children."

Theseus's head shot up and he grinned. "Gods can't."

Triton shot his brother an irritated look. "Dad just said that."

"I know. Shut up, I'm thinking." Theseus got to his feet and began to pace chewing on his bottom lip.

"Don't strain yourself. We don't want that one cell you call a brain to catch fire." Triton grinned only to yip as his father flicked his ear.

"Be nice to your brother. Even if its true." Poseidon stood up and sighed. "I need to get to Olympus and try and do damage control. I may be able to get Zeus to hold off judgement on Perseus until I can get him somewhere safe." He leaned over and kissed Triton's hair before pressing another kiss to Theseus's forehead he walked out the door but not before calling over his shoulder. "Be good boys. No killing anyone. And Triton be nice to your brother. I love you both. But behave. That means you Triton." The door slammed behind him.

Triton huffed but spent the next ten minutes watching Theseus pace. Finally the demigod stopped and grinned.

"The rules only say Gods can't interfere in the lives of demigods. I'm a demigod."

"All that time and that's all you got?" Triton asked.

"Shut up. I'm trying to plan and your annoying ass is not making it easy."

"What's not easy is your lack of brain." Triton commented.

"Dad said to be nice. Now are you gonna shut up and hear what I have to say or what?"

Triton patted the couch beside him. "Speak."

The demigod obeyed and looked his brother straight in the eye. "You care about the kid. I saw it in your eyes. You haven't even met him and you already want to protect him. What's up?"

"I thought we were talking about your plan?" Triton muttered looking down at his hands.

"Its part of my plan. Now come on bro tell me. You HATED me for years since I was proof that Dad cheated on your mother. So why is this kid getting a free pass?"

"Its nothing."

"Tritty I'm your brother. You can tell me anything and I won't judge. What's with this Percy kid that has you willing to piss Zeus off after only seeing his picture?"

Triton noted he was still holding the child's picture and he also knew that Theseus wouldn't let the subject drop. "He's the same age as she was when you know...and he has the same shape eyes with the same dark eyelashes. And the way he looks...that innocence. Its how she always looked. He reminds me of my baby girl. And I lost her. I'm not losing him too. Even if I don't know him. I can't fail another child Theseus. I just can't." Triton sniffed and he felt hot saltwater sliding down his cheeks only to be wiped away by Theseus's hand. Without thinking Triton turned and burrowed his face in Theseus's shoulder. His brothers arms came around him and one hand rubbed his back soothingly.

"I miss my baby Thes." Triton admitted.

"I know bro. But you gotta be tough. Perseus needs you. Zeus killed your daughter. Don't let him kill your brother too."

Triton raised his head and sniffed. "I know it just still hits me at times. Three thousand years and I still can't stop crying when I think about her. She was my world. My one and only baby. I feel like I'd be betraying her if I let the kid die." Triton met Theseus's eyes his voice suddenly strong. "This kid isn't dying. No matter what. I refuse to allow it. Now what is your plan?"

Theseus grinned. "The laws say only the kid's Godly parent AKA Dad can't interfere. I'm a demigod and you aren't the kid's parent. We can so help him. I think we should go to wherever he is and tail him for a bit. See if he can live normal until Dad makes a plan and saves him. If he's in trouble we will yank him out of there and bring him to Camp where Zeus can't mess with him for a bit."

Triton stared at him for several long minutes. "That's brilliant. How the fuck did you come up with it? It's you. The person who thinks that pacifiers are to teach kids how to suck dick later in life."

"Why else would you stick something for them to suck in their mouth?"

"To soothe them!"

"I find blowjobs very soothing."

Triton sighed in defeat knowing it was pointless to fight with Theseus over sexual matters. His brother was just too stubborn.

"How are we going to find Perseus? We can't ask Dad or else he'd stop us." Triton asked.

Thes shrugged. "Hell if I know. You're a God, can't you just sense him?"

Triton shook his head. "Not unless I had met him before and I picked up on his life force. I could try and find Dad's essence on the kid but Dad's got a lot of monster children running around the country so that won't help. He's just wearing jeans and a T-shirt in the photo so no school uniform to help us and the background is just a brick wall so again no help."

"Try and find his name online? Perseus isn't a common name. It can't be too hard."

Triton nodded and lead the way back to his bedroom where he promptly turned on his laptop and pulled up a police search engine that was technically illegal for him to have. He doubted his brother had been arrested but he hoped that maybe his mother had or a relative and marked Percy as a relative. Or the kid had his fingerprints put in the database as was common for kids in case they were kidnapped. He typed in "Perseus."

The screen showed zero results. Triton frowned. "Dad said his name was Perseus right?"

"Yeah. Maybe he spells it different?"

Triton typed in Perceus and again no results.

"Maybe try his middle name?"

Triton quickly typed in his own name and got 1,583 results. Pleased that the mortals were still using his name for their children he set up a search for people under the age of twenty and found three results but all the children were too old to be his brother.

Huffing Triton pushed the keyboard away. "This is stupid. I'm a God, I don't need Hermes' stupid technology to find my brother. I'm going to bed." He stormed off in the direction of his bedroom leaving Thes to shut the computer down and find his own bed.

It took over a month before the brothers found another way to locate their sibling and really they thought they deserved a medal for thinking of it. They'd go through their father's files. They were sure he had more on the kid - probably servants keeping watch and reporting back to him about the child. They had to wait till their father left for Olympus on urgent summons. The brothers didn't care what it was. Zeus had been bitching for months and being his typical paranoid self. He claimed that Poseidon had sent Percy to steal his Master Bolt. As if. Poseidon was no thief. But the brothers had no care for that as Theseus picked the lock to Poseidon's office. Triton only watched in amusement as Theseus cursed not hearing the lock click open. After five minutes he reached over his brother's head and opened the door. "Dad doesn't lock his door genius."

"You tell me that now?" Thes whined as Triton lead the way in.

"Shut up." Triton snapped as he yanked open the top door on the filing cabinet as Theseus began to go through the desk drawers.

It only took a few moments before Triton found a thick folder marked Perseus. He snapped his fingers to get Thes's attention and the two brothers quickly poured over it.

Thousands of pictures of the boy were arranged by age in a leather photo album with each photo carefully labeled with the date. Apparently Poseidon had several photos of his son taken a day so he could watch him grow up. Triton and Theseus smiled as they flipped page after page watching Perseus go from a pink wrinkly baby to an adorable toddler who was all messy raven hair and big green eyes filled with happiness. Triton frowned as he noticed a change in Perseus's expression just before the boy's sixth birthday. Instead of being a happy looking bright eyed little boy his eyes took on that sadness Triton had seen earlier. And instead of a young brunette woman who was marked Sally -apparently Perseus's mother- the boy was often seen with a large overweight man in stained clothing.

"Look at this." Theseus whispered pointing to a photo of Percy outside his apartment building. It was his seventh birthday and the boy was smiling and waving at whoever had taken the photo. The next day the photo showed a boy huddled against his mother's side clinging to her arm. Theseus tapped his finger over Perseus's arm. "Look at that bruise."

Triton peered at the picture noticing the boy an large black and purple mark around Percy's wrist. Theseus leaned over and grabbed Triton's wrist, squeezing it tightly and then removing his hand. "Look. It's the same mark."

Triton studied the red mark left on his skin from Theseus's grip and growled. "Someone is harming him. How has father not seen this?"

"I don't know but we know his apartment number now. Let's go get him. I'm not leaving him with his mother if he has bruises." Theseus stood and Triton hurried to stuff the folder back in the filing cabinet before following his brother. Theseus lead the way through the streets of Atlantis until they reached their rooms. Triton disappeared into his and changed into a simple pair of black jeans, a dark navy blue T-shirt with the silhouette of a rearing pegasus, and a black leather jacket. He tugged on black combat boots before checking his hair and making sure it was just rumpled enough to look sexy before going into Theseus's room. His brother was dressed similarly except his jeans were two sizes too small and dark blue in coloration. A black fitting muscle shirt, and black motorcycle boots completed his look. Both brothers wore simple gold chains around their necks. Triton's was his usual conch shell and Theseus's was a trident.

Triton grabbed Theseus's shoulder and closed his eyes focusing on the warehouse that they owned behind their father's back. The warehouse was large but only held a few cars that the two Sea Princes didn't want their father finding out about and taking away since they were "too fast and dangerous for his precious babies".

A dark metallic blue Chevy Silverado was sitting near the door beside a giant lifted Ford F-350. But the brothers ignored the trucks and went towards a collection of cars hidden beneath car covers. Theseus hummed softly as he walked past them. "Let's see Shelby Mustang, Trans Am, hmm... Hey bro, what car should we take?"

"We should make a good impression. The 'Cuda perhaps?" Triton suggested trying desperately to remember the name of even one of of Theseus's cars. He knew one was named after a fish so he went with that one.

Theseus grinned at him. "You just want to show off." He went to the last car in the row and yanked the cover from it revealing a 1971 Plymouth Barracuda. The car was a shining blue with a black hood scoop and blacked out rear fenders with a black spoiler with an all black interior. Theseus patted its hood and grinned. "Get the doors Triton."

Moments later Triton was climbing into the passenger seat as the powerful Hemi motor roared. Theseus stomped on it and the powerful car shot forward as the two brother's raced towards the youngest of them.

_**So what do you guys think? Do you like the brothers to the rescue? Next chapter we shall see them meeting Percy and Poseidon finding out what his sons are up to. Review please. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here we are with chapter 2. Unlike most of my stories this fic has fairly short chapters. So I won't be answering reviews in the chapters until they pick up length. If you have any questions leave them in a review and I'll pm you. **_

_**Though I have made a facebook page dedicated to my writing. Please check it out. Just search Demonic Hope and it will pop up. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Theseus or the Gods or Percy Jackson. **_

_**Review please. Next update will be January 8th. **_

The brother's pulled up in front of Percy's apartment to see a beautiful orange Camaro parked outside. Theseus's shut the Barracuda off and glanced at Triton. "How are we playing this?"

"The truth. He must know who Dad is if he defeated a Fury."

"I meant how are we grabbing the kid. He's not just gonna jump in the car with strangers. For all he knows we are monsters."

Triton shrugged. "I don't know. You're the demigod so you know how his mind works. So go get him."

"Seriously? What are you gonna do?"

Triton blinked at him. "I'm a God. I don't have to do anything. That's why we have you annoying little demigods. Now run along." Triton yawned and settled back in his seat.

Smirking Theseus slid from the car and snagged his sword out of the back seat and buckled it to his belt, just in case before he examined himself in the Barracuda's side mirror. He fixed his hair making sure it was just ruffled enough to look sexy before walking up to the house. He wanted to make a good impression. He reached out and pulled the screen door open, debating if he should knock when the sound of yelling reached his ears. Not even thinking about checking to see if the door was locked Theseus raised his foot and kicked it in. Rushing inside he saw his younger brother being shouted at by a huge, smelly, man. The same one from the pictures. The one that had put those bruises on his precious baby brother. He didn't hesitate as he pushed the small boy behind him and blocked him from sight with his own body. The sound of the ocean roared in his ears as he attacked not caring about what was going on, only thinking of killing the man who had harmed his little brother.

"Get the fuck away from him." Theseus snarled drawing his blade not caring what the fuck the mortal saw but knowing it couldn't be something pleasant from the way the man's eyes widened. He honestly didn't care since his blade was useless against a mortal. Instead he pulled back his arm and punches hearing the very satisfying crunch of the man's nose. The man screamed in pain but that was nothing. Theseus watched the man double over only to grab the back of his head and bring his knee up to bash into the man's face repeatedly.

He only stopped when he heard a woman scream. He blinked innocently as he saw Perseus with his back against the wall and the woman he recognized as Sally in the doorway. Theseus waved one blood covered hand. "Um... hi."

"Get out or I'm calling 911." Sally threatened.

"Sorry can't. I'm here for the kid. So just hand him over and I'll leave." Theseus pointed at Perseus with his sword.

"Get out!" The woman shouted again and Thes sighed rolling his eyes as he stepped forward.

"Fine! Gods, this is why I went gay. Woman telling me to get out of things. "Theseus get your dick out of my sister's mouth. Theseus get your dick out of my mother. Theseus get the dildo out of your ass, blah blah blah." Theseus muttered as he stalked forward, sheathing his blade as he went. The woman backed away from Theseus and the demigod smirked as he shifted his body to guide her into an open door that lead into a coat closet. The instant the woman backed into the closet he grabbed the door and swung in shut, quickly securing the lock.

"Don't hurt my Mom. Please." A soft voice asked and Theseus turned and smiled as he saw little Perseus staring at him.

"Hiya little brother. It's time to go." Theseus grabbed Percy ignoring his scream and slung the kid over his shoulder. Perseus beat at his back and kicked and screamed but Theseus ignored it as he walked to the idling Barracuda. Triton's eyes widened as he spotted his brothers.

"Theseus! What did you do?" Triton asked as Thes tossed the kid into the backseat.

"Grabbed the kid obviously." Theseus put the car into drive and stomped on it.

"LET ME GO!" The boy screamed as he hammered at the windows.

"What the hell happened?" Triton asked as he turned and examine his younger brother.

"Not much. Beat the shit out of the dick, locked the Mother in the closet, and grabbed the kid."

"You didn't tell him who you were?"

Theseus blinked. "Ooops."

Cursing Triton twisted in his seat. "Easy, little one. I'm Triton and this fucking idiot is Theseus. We're not here to hurt you. We're your brothers."

"You kidnapped me! And I don't even have brothers. Now let me go!"

"Settle down Perseus." Triton soothed. "We're here to help you."

The fear in the boy's eyes vanished and was replaced by pure anger. "It's Percy. No one calls me Perseus. And you just kidnapped me."

"Fine then Percy. We know what happened at your school. We're here to bring you to safety" Triton rolled his eyes.

"By kidnapping me?" Percy exclaimed.

"Okay, maybe that was a wee bit extreme. But come on, how did you not recognize my hot ass?" Theseus asked.

"I've never met you!"

"Theseus, shut up." Triton shushed. "Just get to our apartment." Glancing at Theseus he spoke quickly and Ancient Greek. "I don't think he knows."

Theseus frowned and switched from English to Greek with ease. "What do you mean? How can he not know? He fought a Fury and won. He has to know."

"Something is wrong Theseus."

"Should we take him to Dad?" Theseus asked worriedly glancing at Percy in the rearview mirror.

"No. We have to deal with this ourselves."

"Are you done talking about me like I'm not here?" Percy asked glaring at them both with his arms crossed.

Triton and Theseus exchanged looks. "You understood that?"

"Duh."

"Well, his Greek side is kicking in if he understood that. Maybe we should find a hot gay guy and toss him at him. See what he does. Really get his Greek side going." Theseus suggested switching back to English with ease.

Percy blinked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Theseus is just being a pig." Triton glowered at the other Sea Prince. "Now Perseus what do you know about Dad?"

Percy stared at him. "You seriously think we're brothers?"

"Have you looked in the mirror kid? We're nearly identical except I'm far sexier."

"We share the same father." Triton explained glaring at Theseus who blinked innocently. '

"Oh." Percy was quiet a moment. "So umm... we're brothers. I've got two brothers who are kidnappers. Great."

"Aww come on little one, it's great. We are amazing and I can teach you so much about being a true Greek."

"Also known as a sex crazed idiot." Triton pointed out.

"Did you really have to kidnap me?" Percy asked relaxing slightly. Even he could admit the three of them looked like brothers. And they hadn't hurt anyone he liked.

"Theseus has an issue. He's an idiot. I wasn't aware he was kidnapping you. I thought he'd be smart enough to explain. For that I'm sorry." Triton explained.

Theseus spun around to look at Percy. "Yeah. Sorry about scaring you little one. I really didn't mean it. But that guy was in your face and I had to protect you. And I get a little crazy when it comes to my brothers."

Percy blushed as Theseus ruffled his hair. "Um... it's okay. I forgive you. But can I call my mom to let her know I'm okay?"

"Sure. We're about ten minutes from my apartment. You can use the phone there. And your gifts are there! They are fucking awesome! I picked them out myself, well, half of them or maybe a quarter. Let's see we got twelve presents, one for each birthday, sooo... ummm I picked out what, four of them...Tritty what's half of 12?"

"Triton? Is Theseus crazy?" Percy whispered.

The God nodded and patted his head. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Percy fell quiet as he studied his brothers. "So ummm... are you guys mad about me?"

"What do you mean little one?" Triton asked.

"Well ummm... I must bring up bad memories. Of Dad..."

"So Dad cheated on Mother again. Big deal. It's not like Mother doesn't cheat all the time." Triton shifted to kick his feet up on the dash.

"I don't mind at all. My mom died ages ago and its not like her and Dad were more than a one night stand. Well actually I was conceived in a threesome one night stand... No wonder I'm so fucking awesome. OWW!" Theseus rubbed his head where Triton had hit it.

"I meant with Dad being dead and all." Percy asked blushing only to yelp as his head went into the back of Theseus's seat. "Oww."

"Who the fuck told you Dad is dead? Because I saw him like an hour ago and he was fine." Theseus asked not even caring his car was blocking three lanes of traffic as he turned to stare at his little brother.

"What? Mom told me..." Percy's eyes instantly were filled with confusion. "He's alive? But..." Percy trailed off looking confused and heartbroken. "Does he not want me? Is that why Mom lied about me?"

"Of course he wants you Percy. And he loves you." Triton sighed. "Damn, I thought you would already know all of this."

"Then why did he never visit? Why did he let me think he was dead?"

Triton climbed into the back seat and rubbed Percy's shoulder. "He loves you little one. He just couldn't raise you. Dad...works for an asshole that would use you to hurt Dad. So he had to keep his distance to keep you safe. But he kept track of you. Honestly little one its hard to explain."

"Does he know you came to find me?" Percy whispered as Theseus finally got tired of the honking horns and pulled the Barracuda off the road.

"Nope. We figured he'd stop us. So we've been sneaking around looking for you." Theseus explained climbing into the backseat so he could sit on the other side of Percy and pull the small boy into a hug. "We had no idea you existed until a month ago. But we do know about the Fury at your school."

"Thes!" Triton warned not wanting to dump too much on Percy at once but the boy was staring at his elder brother with hope.

"I'm not going crazy? Something did attack me?"

"A Fury." Triton hesitated glancing at Thes. "Should we explain or just show him?"

"Show him." Theseus pulled Percy tight against him and scooted as far away from Triton as he could in the narrow space. He closed his own eyes and put a hand over Percy's just as Triton's body began to glow. Percy stayed still in Theseus's arms sensing that he needed to trust his elder brother and he was right.

"It's safe to look now." Triton murmured and Percy opened his eyes only to gasp.

Instead of the handsome young man, a green skinned merman lounged in the backseat. He smiled at Percy baring shark-like teeth.

"Triton?" Percy whispered fearfully as he leaned into Theseus's chest. Thes rubbed his arms.

"It's okay Percy. It's still Triton." Theseus soothed.

Triton flicked his tail playfully tickling Percy under the chin with it. "It's me little one. You are just seeing my true form. I normally stick with my human appearance but I figured my merman would be more helpful for explaining things to you."

Percy blinked. "Triton. Like The Little Mermaid."

Theseus snickered as Triton gritted his teeth. "Yes. That idiot movie was based off of me. Now cover your eyes. I don't want my gills to dry out."

Percy hid his face against Theseus's chest, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Okay." Triton whispered touching Percy's shoulder unsure how the boy would react to his touch. But Percy only smiled at him.

"I'm not going crazy."

"Your mother never told you who Dad is?" Theseus asked softly as he ran a hand through Percy's hair. Percy blinked at him.

"No. Why? Is Dad a mermaid thingy to? Can I do that?" Percy asked excitement and curiosity filling those sea-green eyes.

"I am a merman not a mermaid. I have a penis." Triton grumbled but he couldn't help but smile as Percy all but bounced in his seat. "And yes you could do it if you wanted. But it takes a lot of energy and you need to have perfect control over your power to do it. Theseus still can't do it." Triton smirked slightly as Thes flicked his ear.

"What powers? Like the thing I did with Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked eagerly.

"Powers you get from being Dad's son." Triton explained patiently.

"Like what?

"Controlling water mainly." Theseus leaned forward and snagged a half empty bottle of water from the floor before undoing the cap. "Watch." With total ease he commanded the water to rise out of the bottle and it began to swirl around Percy's head, ruffling the already messy hair, as it formed a watery halo. Percy watching every movement with total fascination "Focus on the water Percy. Think how it feels on your skin, how it tastes. Imagine it bending to your will. See it doing as you wish." Theseus's voice was soft and soothing as he watched Percy close his eyes. Triton stayed silent as he watched Percy chew his bottom lip, his face a mask of concentration. The car was silent except for the purr of the engine and the elder two were loathing to break it as a full minute ticked by before Theseus felt a tug on his powers. Smiling he freed the water from his will only to watch it form into a ball. Percy's eyes opened and he grinned as he stared at the water ball hovering an inch from his nose. Percy grinned. "I did it!"

"I see." Theseus ruffled his hair even as Triton leaned forward to pat his head

"Good job Perseus." Triton yelped as the ball of water flew forward and smacked Triton in the face. The God spluttered spitting out a mouthful of water as he glowered at his younger brother.

"Don't call me Perseus. It's Percy!" Percy glared right back as Theseus snickered.

"I like this one. We are so keeping him." Theseus decided hugging Percy tightly even as Triton wiped the water from his face and reached out to pull Percy onto his lap and tickle the small boy. Theseus smiled fondly at the pair as he climbed back into the front seat and pulled the car back onto the road listening to Percy squealing and begging for mercy between fits of laughter.

"Do. Not. Splash. Me." Triton snarled as he attacked Percy's sides and under his chin with tickles.

"Triton!" Percy gasped trying to squirm free. Triton gave him one last tickle before stopping.

Gasping for breath, Percy gave his brother a half-hearted glare before sticking his tongue out. "Meanie."

"I'm your big brother. I'm allowed to be mean." Triton messed up Percy's hair earning another dirty look from Percy.

"Thes! Triton is picking on me!" Percy whined

"Toss him out the window then." Theseus suggested as he watched Triton try and grab for Percy only for the smaller boy to easily slip into the front seat. Rolling his eyes Theseus pulled the car into a parking garage more then use to driving with two of his siblings bickering around him. He pulled his Barracuda into its parking spot before killing the engine.

"We're home if you two are done." Theseus commented getting out of the car and holding the seat forward so Triton could climb out. Percy had already bounced out of the other door and hurried over to his siblings. Theseus draped an arm over his shoulders.

"So we'll call your mother and then you can open your presents." Triton told him as he lead the way into the elevator and pressed the up button. Percy was bouncing in place as they waited. He kept peeking at his brothers from beneath that mess of black hair.

"Triton? Theseus?" He asked softly.

"Yes, little one?" Triton asked running a hand through Percy's hair as they stepped into the elevator. When Percy didn't reply he glanced at the boy and saw that Percy was fidgeting and gnawing on his lower lip.

"He wants to know if he can meet Dad." Theseus answered for his younger brother.

Percy's eyes widened as he looked up. "How?"

"I was the same when I was your age." Theseus ruffled his hair. "And we'll take you to see Dad soon."

Triton frowned shooting Theseus a look but his brother was too focused on messing Percy's hair up to notice him.

"So do you want to open my presents first? They are way awesome." Theseus told Percy.

"You don't even know what I got him."

"I don't need to know bro. I just know that I am fucking amazing and therefore my gifts are too." Theseus grinned and reached down and picked Percy up.

The boy squeaked and squirmed. "Put me down!" Percy demanded.

"Nope. You are too cute and little to not carry around." Theseus ignored Percy's attempts to break free.

"Tritty!" Percy whined but his elder brother only ruffled his hair.

"This is why we don't splash our big brothers. They won't save you from being carried around like a big baby." Triton patted his head as the doors slid open. A short hallway carpeted in shades of blue and green lead down to a single door of what appeared to be driftwood. Carved into the door was a beautiful Trident behind a rearing Pegasus. Percy studied it curiously as Triton unlocked the door.

"Now we have some rules before we enter." Triton told his brother, blocking the door.

Percy and Theseus both whined but Triton gave them a firm look as he grabbed Percy's chin and forced his brother to look at him.

"First, you do not leave the apartment without one of us. Second, do not touch any of the weapons until we teach you to use them."

"You guys have weapons? What are you, well besides kidnappers?" Percy asked his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Extremely sexy guys." Theseus piped in only to be silenced by Triton's glare.

"Third, we are going to have to leave for part of the day. You are to stay in the apartment, do not open the doors or windows, do not answer the phone, do not answer the door."

"Wait? What if it's one of my boyfriends?" Theseus asked.

"YOU TOLD YOUR BOYFRIENDS ABOUT OUR APARTMENT?" Triton roared turning on his younger brother who blinked and set Percy on the floor.

"Umm... maybe..."

"I spent YEARS warding this place so we had a safe place that not even Dad knows about! And you are letting your boyfriends in? Do you realize how hard I worked on this place?"

"I was horny and Pithy wouldn't let me fuck him in the middle of the street so I had to take him somewhere!" Theseus blinked innocently.

"That isn't the point! No one but us was supposed to know about this place!"

Theseus snorted. "Relax. I doubt Pithy even remembers the place, I fucked him so hard."

"That isn't the fucking point Theseus! We swore we weren't going to allow anyone into this place."

Theseus pointed at Percy who was staring at them both like he thought they were crazy. "We let Percy in."

"He's our brother! He wouldn't go running to his fucking father and rat us out." Triton growled as he stepped forward. Theseus's hands came up and shoved his brother away.

"Pirithous would NEVER betray me. He's always had my back. Unlike you." Theseus grabbed Percy's hand and dragged his silent younger brother into the apartment behind him.

Percy gasped as he took in the massive apartment. The near and far walls were painted black while the adjacent walls were eggshell in coloration along with the ceiling. Huge windows with black trim took up most of the far wall and the wall to his right. The room was L-shaped and he could see the sharp corner but before that corner a large black piano sat and right beyond it right in the corner of the room a white couch faced the wall and the fireplace inside the wall which had a large flat-screen TV mounted above it.

Percy would have taken more time to study the room if running footsteps hadn't caught his attention. He glanced over just in time to see a boy, maybe a year or so younger than himself come flying around the corner and fling himself into Theseus's arms with a screech of "Daddy!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know this is lte and I'm sorry. I've been without a laptop since mine broke. So here is a quick chapter of Brothers of the Sea for you to enjoy. Rewriting the Future shall be updated on Wednesday like normal. But I didn't want to hold on to this finished chapter where it was already done. **_

_**This is also unbeated since I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. So sorry for any mistakes. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor the Gods nor Theseus. Can I just claim ownership of Nico and Percy and of course Luke?**_

Theseus laughed softly as he picked the boy up and hugged him tightly. "Hey squirt! Where's your Papa?"

But the boy was too busy staring at Percy to answer. Percy was staring right back. The new boy was about eleven with dark brown nearly black hair that looked as if the boy had just rolled out of bed, as it tumbled to his chin in a shaggy, mess of soft golden brown eyes flecked with bits of green peeked out from behind the messy bangs that fell into them. A wide grin was on his face which was already showing the signs of a boy who would grow into a handsome young man.

"Hiya!" The boy greeted and squirmed out of Theseus's arms and bounded towards Percy, like an excited puppy.

Percy smiled and waved. "Hi ." He glanced at Theseus who was looking sheepish under Triton's glare. "You didn't tell me you had a kid. And Triton stop looking mad. Theseus didn't do anything bad. Yet."

Theseus smiled, seeming glad that Triton had transferred his glare to Percy. The immortal demigod reached over and ruffled his son's hair, messing it up farther. "Sorry kiddo. I didn't know this one was gonna be here. He's suppose to be with his Dad."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Wait. You have two dads?" Percy asked the boy who nodded so fast Percy was worried his head would fly off.

"Yeps! This is Daddy and my other dad is Papa. Daddy doesn't like girls. He says they have teeth between their legs that eat your privates if you make them angry."

"THESEUS! What are you telling my poor nephew?" Triton growled looking torn between beating Theseus to death or just strangling him.

"What? They do! I'm telling you that last girl I slept with had fangs down there. Thank the Gods I prefer men anyways. I'm not letting my little Neeks get his dick bitten off." Theseus moved to ruffled his son's hair again only to find the spot he'd been standing empty. The boys had already moved to sit on the couch and were chattering away. Theseus gulped not wanting to face Triton's temper without his son or Percy to deflect his anger.

Percy curled up on the couch listening to the boy, he still hadn't gotten his name, chattering on about how cool his Dads' were.

"See I spend most of my time with Papa. He's cool but sorta grouchy. He's got this awesome people working for him but he's super overprotective. He makes me go everywhere with body guards. But he never forgets about me. Daddy is sorta forgetful but Papa says its 'cause he was dropped on his head as a baby. But he lets me do all kinds of cool things, and he gives the best hugs, and if I have a bad dream he lets me sleep in his bed. And he carried me. Papa says I'm too old to sleep in Daddy's bed or be carried but Daddy says its because Papa doesn't get laid enough. Oh I'm Nico by the way." Nico held out his hand and Percy took it only to yip as Nico pulled him into a tight hug.

"Um... I'm Percy. Can you stop squishing me?"

Nico sat back, still smiling. "Oops. Sorry."

"S'okay. Why is Triton mad at Theseus?" Percy asked

Nico glanced at the two men arguing by the door in hushed tones. "Tritty doesn't like Papa and Daddy sharing me. He thinks I should stay with Papa all the time. Apparently me being born put Daddy in danger. And Tritty says I'm annoying. I don't really like Tritty."

Percy frowned. "That's not right. It's not your fault that your Dads having you is putting them in danger."

Nico shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Daddy won't let him do anything." Nico burrowed into Percy's side, his eyes still sad despite his words.

"Umm... do you know where a phone is? I need to call my Mom."

Nico bounced to his feet and pulled Percy after him. He lead him through a large dining room, a kitchen, and finally into another hallway. Nico pointed at the door on the left. "That's Triton's room. The one on the right is Daddy's and this one..." He stopped at the second door on the right. "Is mine. You can use my phone."

"Thanks." Percy followed Nico into the room and couldn't help but gasp at how large it was. The walls were a dark navy blue with a white carpet and ceiling and the large king size bed sat upon a black rug. The bed was done up in navy sheets and a white end table sat on either side. One holding a lamp and the other a black cordless phone. One wall was lined with white shelves which had small plastic figures lined up neatly on them Above the bed another smaller shelf had several three ring binders and another was opened on the bed allowing Percy to see some kind of trading cards filling the page. The wall directly across from the bed turned to glass halfway up and also provided Nico a cozy little window seat. A TV was tucked into the corner on black stand with a mess of video game consoles beneath it. A door in the corner was open revealing a messy looking closet and another door lead presumably to an attached bathroom. Above the bed a three foot long sword made of some black metal was mounted.

"Awesome." Percy whispered earning a grin from Nico as the boy bounced on the bed.

"Thanks. You can use the phone then we'll go open your presents. I saw some of the gifts Daddy got you and they are awesome and you are gonna love my gift!"

"You got me a present?" Percy asked blushing slightly as Nico nodded.

"Daddy told me last week that he was gonna bring you home so I had a friend to play with. So I got you a gift." Nico explained.

Percy nodded in understanding still blushing slightly as he grabbed the phone and punched his number. It rang three times before his mother picked up.

"Mom?"

"Percy! You're alive!" She sounded faintly surprised at that revelation.

"Yeah." He glanced at Nico who was watching him intently. Hearing her voice the anger began to bubble up in his chest. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Where are you? I'll come get you." Sally asked ignoring his question.

"No Mom. You lied and I want to know why. Dad's alive."

Sally sighed. "Percy, you don't understand."

"Yeah, I don't. Why did you tell me my father died? And why didn't you tell me that I had brothers?"

"What did you want me to do Percy?" His mother's voice was annoyed.

The boy's knuckles turned white around the phone. "You could have told me the truth! Thes and Triton say that I'm in danger because of some man that hates Dad. You could have warned me! Or something!"

"I was trying to protect you?"

"How is keeping me oblivious protecting me? I've been with Triton and Theseus less than an hour and they've taught me more about who I am then you have ever taught me!"

"Percy..." His mother sighed and Percy could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Please. I'll explain everything later. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you. I love you sweetheart and I miss you. Please."

Percy hesitated. Triton had made it quite clear he didn't want anyone to know of the place. And it wasn't like he had been paying any attention during the drive so he didn't even know where he was in the first place.

He chewed his lip trying to think. He wanted to stay and learn about his powers and learn how to use them. And more than that he wanted to spend time and get to know his brothers and nephew. And maybe, just maybe, if he stayed with them he'd get to meet his father.

But on the other hand he couldn't just abandon his mother with Gabe. Yet going back with her would mean losing his brothers and father and his new found friend in Nico.

Warm arms wrapped around his waist and Percy blinked surprised as Nico hugged him tightly. He couldn't help but smile slightly and glance down to see those golden eyes even with his own.

"Don't go. Please. You're the only person I've gotten to talk to other the Daddy and Papa and Uncle Triton in months. " Nico whispered softly and Percy felt his resolve crumble. How did one say no to a pleading Nico? He didn't think it was possible.

"Mom. I'm staying here. I'll call you later." Before she could say anything he hung up only to yip as Nico's lips pressed against his cheek.

"Thanks." Nico murmured blushing slightly as he pulled away. Percy managed a smile, feeling the heat rise to his own face.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Nico grabbed Percy's hand. "Come on lets go find Daddy. You have to open your presents."

Percy allowed the smaller boy to drag him through the apartment and into the kitchen where Theseus was perched on the counter with an angry Triton looming over him. Nico held a finger to his lips and pulled him behind the couch where they crouched down to listen. Percy squirmed, not liking eavesdropping on his brothers and opened his mouth to say so only for Nico's cool hand to clamp over his mouth.

"Shh. Something is happening on Olympus and Papa won't let Daddy tell me. So I want to hear in case they talk about it." Nico breathed in his ear.

Olympus? What was that about? But Percy nodded though Nico didn't remove his hand.

"How many of your "boyfriends.." Triton did air quotes at the word. "Know about this place?"

"Just Pirithous and Hades."

"Hades is my Papa." Nico whispered.

Triton raised and eyebrow. "That's it? I figured you would have turned this place into a brothel by now."

Theseus glared at his brother. "As if I'd bring anyone I didn't trust completely into this place with my son living here. And now my baby bro. I'm not stupid Triton."

The older brother snorted. "You should send Nico back to Hades. I don't want him here putting Percy in danger."

Theseus growled getting to his feet. "Don't you dare ask me to throw my son out. He's my baby."

"He's a child that shouldn't have been born!" Triton snapped.

Beside him Nico hung his head his eyes filling with tears. Percy wrapped an arm over his shoulders and instantly decided he didn't like Triton that much.

Theseus rose to his full height still shorter than his brother but somehow managing to look more intimidating. "Is not his fault that I had him with Hades. He didn't choose his parents."

Triton sighed and looked away. "I know that brother. But you should have been more careful when you were whoring yourself out. Allowing Hades to impregnate you."

Theseus snarled at him but all of the sudden the fight seemed to go out of him and he sighed leaning against the counter. "I wanted a second chance brother. I was such a horrible father to my babies they still won't give me a chance when Hades let's me see them. I'm not fucking up with my little angel. Please Triton. I begged and begged Hades to let me keep Nico for a week and he finally gave in when I told him you were babysitting your son...oh yeah I told him Percy was your kid."

"Just perfect Theseus. Now Zeus is gonna blast me too." Triton sighed. "We need to get rid of Nico. Zeus is going to find out about him soon and then we are both dead with him and Percy would be blasted right after us. Far better to hand him over to Zeus now and spare us while we train Percy."

The younger of the two boys behind the couch whimpered as Triton's words cut him like a knife. Nico sniffed slightly, feeling like someone had sucker punched him as his Uncle talked about him so heartlessly. Why did Triton hate him so much? It wasn't his fault that he wasn't suppose to be born and that he put Daddy in danger. Percy's arm around his shoulder tightened and Nico managed a small smile at the older boy as he cuddled closer.

Theseus lunged, his patience gone as he grabbed his elder brother by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Triton cried out in pain as drops of golden blood trickled from the back of his skull where it had made contact with the cabinet. "Don't you EVER suggest letting harm come to my child. He is MINE! And brother or not I will kill you if you lay a finger on him."

Nico slipped free of Percy's arm and ran across the room. Theseus turned out the sound of running footsteps and knelt as he saw his son running to him, letting Triton get away. Nico ran into his father's open arms sniffling slightly as buried his face in Theseus's shirt. "Daddy, you're not gonna let him give me to Zeus?" Nico whispered as Percy slowly emerged from his hiding place.

Triton shot him a look. "What are you doing back there?"

Percy glared at him. "Why are you being so mean to Nico?"

"Because Percy. Nico wasn't suppose to be born. He is combining the bloodlines of two Gods that never should have mixed. The Underworld and the Sea should not mix. Zeus is threatened by the alliance Nico's birth has created."

Even though he didn't understand half of what his brother was talking about Percy wasn't about to allow anyone to upset his new friend. He stood in front of his brother not even caring that he had only moments before watched his brother turn into a creepy sea monster thingy. "Apologize to Nico. He didn't chose his parents."

Triton rolled his eyes. "Perseus you don't..OWW." Triton cursed clutching at his leg as he landed on his ass, trying to run away the pain.

Percy glared down at him. "Don't call me Perseus. And apologize to Nico or I'll kick you again."

Nico started giggling from the safety of Theseus's arms as he watched his Uncle the big tough God he was roll around on the floor, whimpering. Though Triton really should be made the God of Stubbornness.

"No. I refuse to apologize for the truth. The boy's birth has put us all in danger."

Nico's laughter cut off and he buried his face in Theseus's shirt as his Daddy carried him closer to his Uncle. Theseus's face was filled with sadness as he held his son close. "Triton does it really matter? You know Hades's plan as well as I do."

"Daddy? What plan?" Nico asked lifting his head to stare with confusion at his father.

Theseus kissed his forehead. "Nothing for you to worry about baby. Your Papa has a plan to keep you safe and that's all that matters."

Triton got to his feet and brushed himself off. "He's actually going through with it?"

"Oh course. Better than some bastard turning Nico over to be killed!" Theseus spat, rubbing his son's back. Nico sniffled and shot Triton a tear filled look before clinging more tightly to his father.

"Theseus you know its nothing against Nico. But we've got to be reasonable. We are in enough danger already with protecting Percy."

"I know." Theseus sighed as he looked down at Nico. "But Nico is my son. And I can't let anything happen to my baby. So if he has to be bathed in the Lethe and shoved in that damn hotel for his own protection I'll do it. But I'm not letting you have him killed. Just imagine if he was Pallas."

Triton nodded his head. "I'd fight to the death for her. So I guess I understand. Though I don't like it."

Percy huffed. "All I understand is there is some weird people after Nico and me and you two are too busy fighting to explain. The only reason I'm still here is because I want to learn who I am. So either tell me or I'm leaving."

The two elder brothers exchanged looks even as Nico squirmed free of his Daddy's hold and bounced up to Percy. "You're like me." Nico explained as he latched onto to Percy's arm. "Watch!" He commanded before he lifted his hand and a moment later the shadows in the room seemed to shift and begin to crawl towards him. Percy's gasp of surprise seemed to echo in the room as Nico made the shadows form the shape of a large three headed dog before sending them back to their corners. "You're a demigod!"

"A what?" Percy asked dragging his attention away from the shadows.

"A demigod. Its means you have a God for a parent. In your case its your Dad. Poseidon. I'm a demigod cause my Papa is Hades though I'm special because Daddy is demigod too. So I gots extra God blood." Nico explained happily as he leaned most of his weight against Percy's side.

"There goes easying him into the idea." Triton muttered but he stepped forward and he touched Percy's shoulder. "He is telling the truth. You saw my true form."

"Triton..." Percy whispered his eyes locking on the twisted conch shell necklace that Triton wore. "Mermaids..." His eyes filled with understanding. "You're THE Triton. The God?"

Triton stepped back and closed his eyes. A moment later a soft blue light surrounded him and Percy rubbed his eyes, sure he was seeing things, He could see Triton standing there but his form seemed to flicker and one moment he was looking at the green skinned merman holding a trident in one hand and a conch shell in the other. The next he was just a handsome young human man.

"Yes brother. I'm Triton Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Heir of Atlantis. Herald and Messenger of the Sea."

Thes rolled his eyes. "Show off." He grumbled before elbowing his brother aside so he could stand in front of Percy. "Theseus. Son of of Athens, defeater of the Minotaur and about a zillion other monsters." He glared at Triton who was still flickering. "And unlike show off over there I can't do any form but by demigod one which you see now."

"Dad's a God?" Percy whispered as Nico hugged him.

"Yes, little one." Triton murmured running his hand through Percy's hair.

"That thing that attacked me. What was it?"Percy asked his voice soft.

Theseus bit his lip. "Why don't we talk about that later and go open your presents?"

Triton nodded in agreement. "I agree. Its nothing for you to worry about little one."

"NO!" Percy lifted his head, green eyes blazing. "I'm tired of people not telling me everything. I'm not a little kid. Things don't need to be sugar coated for me. My mother has been lying to me for years and it nearly got me killed. So I need to know." Percy ducked his head after his outburst expecting his brothers to be angry after he yelled at them. But he was quickly realizing his brothers were full of surprises.

Triton knelt in front of him, even as Thes scooped Nico up but directed a happy smile at his brother. Triton's voice was gentle as he nudged Percy's chin up. "That is exactly how you should act if people are trying to "protect" you by keeping you in the dark. Because no matter how horrible the thing is, its far better for you to be prepared and know what you are facing then for you to be caught by surprise. Its your life little one. And no one has the right to keep things from you. What your mother did was wrong. And I swear that I will never keep things from you."

"Me neither." Theseus vowed.

"I won't either." Nico piped in.

Percy smiled at them. "Thank you."

Triton steered him to towards the couch and gently nudged Percy so he'd sit down before gracefully sinking down beside him. Theseus moved to the other side and flopped down, though he was careful not to knock Nico free of his lap.

"I know you probably know the basics of Greek mythology. That the Titan Kronos once ruled and devoured his children the Gods, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Hades, and Father. Kronos's wife hid their youngest child Zeus. When Zeus was grown he freed his siblings. They defeated Kronos, chopping him to pieces and throwing him into Tartarus. Then Father, Hades, and Zeus drew straws to divide the Earth. Father got the ocean, Zeus the sky, and Hades the earth."

"I know all of this." Percy murmured.

"Good. Do you know who Dad's wife is?" Thes asked.

Percy shook his head watching Triton glare at Theseus.

"Amphitrite. She's a total bitch. Triton is her spawn with Dad. Which pretty much shows how wonderful she is since Triton acts like her stuck up ass a lot."

Nico giggled and Percy hid his own grin as Triton looked like he was considering the best way to kill his younger brother. Theseus though seemed to not notice the glares. "Anyways Dad is so sick of her bitchy ass that he wanders around and finds better people to sleep with and have far awesomer kids with. He got my mom knocked up in a threesome with her and her hubby in Ancient Greek. I'm sure if you know all those boring myths about Kronos you know all about me though." Theseus explained slightly smug. "Anyways he got your Mom pregnant. Zeus who is our fucking asswipe king has laws that keep Gods from taking care of their kids and being in their lives."

"There is also a prophecy that says that a child of one of the Elder Gods will destroy Olympus." Triton added softly. "So the elder Gods are forbidden from having kids. Which Dad broke."

"Yeah. But don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll be fine." Theseus waved it off though his arms tightened around Nico. "So Dad had to leave or else Zeus would have killed you. But he sent people to keep watch over you. He told us about you a month ago and we've been trying to find you while preparing to save you. Something big is happening and Zeus knows you are alive but he doesn't know if you are Dad's or Hades. He'd kill you anyways but Olympus is in turmoil so he's been distracted. Dad won't tell us anything but we know anyways. He really should check for me locked in the closet before he has a meeting."

"Someone stole something important. Every God has a weapon of power. Father has his Trident for example. Zeus has his Master Lightning Bolt. Apparently someone stole it. Zeus is blaming Father."

Theseus growled low in his throat. "As if Dad would steal it. Everyone knows Zeus uses it for a sex toy. Can you imagine the cooties that thing has?" Theseus shuddered.

Triton ignored him and continued explaining. "Zeus knows Father is no thief. Gods can't steal each others weapons for one. So he thinks Father has sent a demigod to steal his Bolt. And he thinks it was you. Hades..." Triton glared at Theseus and Nico "Apparently agrees. He sent that Fury to attack you at school. You of course defeated it and after that we found out that you existed and made it our mission to find and protect you."

"So Dad does care about me? He stayed away to protect me?" Percy whispered.

"Of course he does. If he didn't care about you he'd have let Zeus have you." Nico slipped free of Theseus's arms and instead perched on Percy's lap. He hugged the older boy's neck with Percy blushing and shifting clearly uncomfortable with the contact.

Theseus sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Look at my little boy. Just as seductive as me. I've never been so proud." Triton just shook his head.

"I know we gave you a lot ot think about. Take as long as you need. We are safe here. Zeus can't find us."

Theseus squirmed in his seat. "Um can Percy get along with opening his gifts" He chewed his lip and looked towards his bedroom. "I'm really not sure if I poked enough air holes in that box..."

Triton groaned. "I can't believe you actually bought that thing for him."

"Aphrodite told me all about it and I think it was a great deal!" Theseus huffed standing up and prying Nico off of Percy,"Take a minute to think little one then meet us in the other room" Theseus patted Percy head and walked off.

Triton hesitated a moment before pulling something from his pocket and handing it to Percy. "Proof." He whispered before hurrying off.

Percy glanced down at the photo that Triton had handed him and sniffed as he saw a man with black hair and a scruffy beard smiling at the newborn baby in his arms.

"Dad?" Percy whispered tracing the man's face as he noticed the loving look on the man's face as he gazed down at the child. A baby he realized must be himself.

"You did care." Percy whispered.

_**So now Percy knows the truth. And has an adorable nephew. I'm sure some of you think Nico is OOC. But please remember how Nico acted in Titan's Curse before Bianca's death. Nico is even younger here. So he's a happy kid that loves the world. More on Nico's parentage will be explained I promise. And just what did Theseus's buy his baby bro? **_

_**Review please. **_


End file.
